Parlour Games
by DawnCandace
Summary: When stuck indoors with auxiliary power during a raging storm on an away mission on Thelos IV, Uhura suggests some interesting games to keep tensions under control.


_So, I thought up this little story while doing some research for my Regency story Love and Prejudice. In my reading I came across a few family parlor games that seemed to be a lot of fun if not a bit saucy. As I have Star Trek on the brain now (especially since Star Trek will be coming out on IMAX again this weekend) I thought up this little story of Uhura getting the gang to play some of these games and Spock's reaction. I wrote with TOS Star Trek in mind. I love how easily Uhura can get Spock hot under the collar or coax a smile in Charlie X and The Man Trap. Enjoy!_

As the storm raged outside of their small compound on Thelos IV, the landing party gathered in the small common room to entertain themselves. The storm prevented them from making any progress on their mission and the loss of all but auxiliary power prevented them from completing any scans of the area from the warm dry comfort of the compound. The storm had been raging for three days so far and the atmospheric nature of the tempest prevented them from beaming back aboard the Enterprise or attempting to navigate their shuttlecraft.

As the hours in each other's company without work or other amusements began to wear on the party, tempers began to rise. Dr. McCoy, never known for his sunny disposition, had been particularly cantankerous and had singled out Mr. Spock as the object of his wrath.

"I thought you damn hobgoblins were supposed to be faultless! How come your g-ddamn scans of the surface didn't pick up this weather system before we all landed on this stupid rock?"

"The notion that Vulcans are infallible is a Terran myth, Dr. McCoy," Spock replied in the calm even tone that McCoy had come to find most infuriating. "As I have previously explained, our scans did detect this particular weather system but we were unable to predict the ferocity of the storm or its surprising change in trajectory. As it is illogical to persist in repeating myself, I will no longer entertain further questions regarding the detection of the storm."

"Illogical! If I hear that damn word one more time…"

"Enough! McCoy, go scan something with your tricorder. Just leave Mr. Spock alone," Kirk ordered, exasperation written clearly over his features.

Uhura looked around the room at the bored and irritated faces of her colleagues. McCoy sat shooting daggers with his eyes into the back of Spock's head. Chekov repeatedly pocked Yeoman Rand in the side with a stylus attempting to illicit some reaction from her despite her efforts at ignoring him. Ensign Daniels bickered in another corner with Scotty whose mood had plummeted drastically after being parted from his scotch for over four days. Kirk spun around idly in his chair, his head thrown back in boredom only occasionally coming to life to break up an argument.

Coming to a decision, Uhura set aside her PADD and walked over to the Captain. Kirk stopped spinning long enough to address her.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Captain, I have a suggestion that might help to alleviate the tensions in the room and occupy us for a while."

One of Kirk's golden brows shot up to his hairline as he leaned forward in his seat and purred, "You have my attention, Lt. Uhura."

Uhura repressed a shiver of disgust before offering the Captain a tight smile. Captain Kirk had become rather flirtatious as the days of their idleness wore on.

"Well, when I was a little girl and my siblings and I were stuck inside with nothing to do, we often played parlor games to entertain ourselves. They were quite silly and ancient, but they always served to brighten our spirits and occupy us for a time."

Kirk considered her suggestion for a moment, his golden eyes sweeping over his discontented crew.

"I think that you are onto something, Uhura. However, I can't see this group participating willingly. Can you?"

Uhura looked from McCoy's sour visage to the inscrutable face of Mr. Spock, who was regarding her with a look of curiosity.

"Well, you are the captain. You can simply order them to participate. I promise you that everyone will be laughing and in good spirits before long."

"Including Mr. Spock?" Kirk laughed. "You have yourself a deal, Miss Uhura. You shall be mistress of activities and I'll order everyone to follow your lead."

After a bit of grumbling on the part of the away team and a few logical objections from Mr. Spock, the crew acquiesced to the captain's orders. Soon, they were all engaged in a game of charades that had the entire party in stitches regarding Spock's unintentionally hilarious attempt to portray a tribble. Spock, understandably, was not as amused. Next followed by a game of blind man's bluff that provided the Captain with a rare opportunity to feel up his crew. Uhura was most intrigued by his ability to find and identify the female members of the landing party so quickly. While Janice could be seen swatting away the Captain's questing fingers, Stephanie Daniels seemed to welcome the roaming digits. After a few games, the mood of the away team had lightened considerably. Even McCoy was smiling.

However, Uhura would not be content until every member of the landing party was enjoying themselves.

"Okay everyone. Let's try a new game, shall we?" Uhura addressed the party after Spock refused to take his turn at Blind Man's Bluff. "This is another ancient Terran game. Everyone sit in a circle…"

As the mood was considerably brighter, Uhura's colleagues readily complied with her new set of instructions with good cheer. Spock grudgingly sat in the chair next to Uhura as she indicated.

"I am determined to have you smile, Mr. Spock," Uhura stage whispered to her companion, much to the amusement of her friends.

"Vulcans do not smile, Ms. Uhura," Spock replied with a lift of his brow.

"But you do, Mr. Spock," Uhura added with a wink before continuing with her instructions.

The game got off to a good start. Uhura began by stating "ha" in as monotone a voice that she could manage, her brow raised in challenge as she eyed Spock coolly. Scotty, who sat to the other side of her, replied with a "ha, ha," his face as dour as Mr. Spock's. By the time they came around to Janice who was seated just to the otherside of Spock, she was unable to say "ha" seven times without breaking out in a fit of genuine laughter. This caused the rest of the party to laugh as well.

"This game is quite illogical," Spock stated as his friends quieted and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, come on Mr. Spock. This game aught to be a cinch for a robotic Vulcan with a stick up his…"

Spock cut off Bones with the requisite eight deadpan laughs. The game continued for another fifteen minutes until Mr. Spock emerged as the victor.

"You seem to have failed in both your quests to make me smile or laugh, Ms. Uhura," Spock stage whispered to Nyota.

Uhura grinned in reply. "I have one more game, Mr. Spock, that cannot fail to get a reaction out of you."

"I look forward to the challenge however pointless it may be."

"This game is called Good Kitty. It is another ancient Terran game that was played during the 19th century in England," Uhura addressed the room, her gaze fixed on Mr. Spock.

As Uhura explained the object and rules of the game, a series of snickers and gasps could be heard throughout the room. Spock was not unaffected, raising a trademark eyebrow and tilting his head to the side. Uhura picked the Captain to go first. The site of Jim crawling on his knees around the circle and placing his head on the lap of his target as he gave his most plaintive "meow" was too much for the group and his target to bear. Scotty almost fell out of his chair in laughter and Bones let out a great guffaw before swearing and taking Kirk's place as the good kitty.

Despite the extreme silliness of the situation, Mr. Spock retained his composure, patting his colleagues on the head and stating "good kitty, kitty" without cracking a smile.

Soon Uhura found herself in the role of kitty when she giggled midway through her ministrations of Scotty's head due to the engineer's loud purring. Uhura got down on all fours, her short red uniform now revealing all of her backside and thighs. Unlike the previous players, Nyota was a serious feline, seductively crawling around the circle her eyes locked on Spock's person. She stopped briefly in her circuit to nuzzle Bones' leg, eliciting a very unprofessional groan from the good doctor. Uhura's grin grew more mischievous as she noticed Spock's posture grow rigid, his hands tightening on his knees as he watched her movements.

The room grew quiet as another more pleasant sort of tension began to fill the room. Uhura kept to her circuit, crawling so close past Spock that she could feel the heat of his body on her flank. After nuzzling both Janice and Chekov, Uhura made her way slowly towards Mr. Spock. She laughed to herself at the intensity of the Commander's dark gaze and the slight flaring of his nostrils. Others may have thought him unaffected, but Nyota knew better.

Nyota slowly lay her head in Spock's lap holding his smoldering gaze as she rubbed her cheek into his thigh and let out a breathy "meow."

Spock's breath left his nose in a rush as he lifted one hand and ran his long fingers through her hair.

"Good kitty, kitty," he answered, his voice rough and low with the effort to maintain control.

Nyota smiled brilliantly.

The sound of a communicator cut through the tense air.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, sensors are indicating a brief lull in the storm. While the break won't be long enough to permit the landing party to return via the shuttle, we do have the ability to beam the party out."

"Excellent. Prepare to beam us aboard, Sulu."

Uhura rose gracefully to her feet as the party dispersed to gather a few tricorders and PADDS to take with them back to the ship. Uhura skillfully avoided Mr. Spock after they were beamed aboard the Enterprise. After stopping by the mess hall for a quick bite to eat, she made her way towards her quarters. As she stepped into the turbolift, she was unsurprised that she had gained a silent companion. Silently they rode the lift to the eight level officer's quarters and walked down the hall to Uhura's rooms. As soon as she entered, she found herself caught up in a pair of strong arms and held firmly against a broad chest.

"That was a fascinating choice of entertainment, Lieutenant," Spock spoke into her neck as he nuzzled the sensitive flesh.

"I thought that you might enjoy it," Nyota replied breathlessly as she ran her hands through his ebony hair.

"You are correct. I found the activity most…fascinating. However, you failed in your mission to elicit a smile."

"Perhaps, Commander. However, I was able to get a reaction out of you. A most pleasant reaction," Nyota sighed, the tease in her voice fleeing her as her hips met the evidence of her success.

"Indeed," Spock replied as he gripped her hips with broad hands, stilling the urgent motion of her hips. "I must correct you on one point of historical accuracy."

"What would that be?" Nyota groaned in frustration.

"I do not believe the game was called Good Kitty during the Georgian period of England as you maintained."

Nyota laughed. "You are correct, Mr. Spock. But, I could not call it by its proper name. That would have been very inappropriate."

"I would have to disagree, Nyota," Spock continued as his hands slowly traveled up her skirt and underneath her undergarments. "It is a most fitting name as I shall endeavor to show you."


End file.
